


Those Lavender Eyes

by Jaycelynne (anarchytissues)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, LOL RANDOM XD, Love at First Sight, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/Jaycelynne
Summary: Originally posted in 2006/2007.Kazuma Hamamori is a new student at the Ninja Academy and falls in love with Hinata Hyuuga.





	Those Lavender Eyes

Kazuma paniced as soon as he stood infront of the Ninja Academy.Otou-san and Okka-san would've wanted this,I'm gonna be a ninja!  
  
Outside the Classroom..  
OKAY I WAS WAAAY TOO CONFIDENT!!! the young boy thought panicingly.Once the Sensei walked out the door to,let him in,Kazuma's heart pounded.I'm not ready yet!What if I act stupid?!WHAT IF A CUTE GIRL IS IN THAT CLASS?!WHAT IF THERE IS A TON OF CUTE GIRLS?!AHHH!.The sensei smilied,the man looked around twenty-one,brown hair ited in a ponytail,dark eyes,and had a scar on his nose."I'm your sensei Iruka!You're the new student..Hamamori,Kazuma am I correct?" the sensei asked.  
  
Kazuma nodded."You're nervous aren't you?" Iruka asked."Ye-yes.." the blonde stuttered."Don't worry,it won't be so awkward later.." the brunette smilied reassuringly.Kazuma nodded and walked into the classroom.  
  
"Class,this is he new student,introduce yourself" Iruka said smiling.The tweleve year old looked around.Two girls giggled blushing.Two people caught his eye,a blonde,and a blue-haired girl in the back row.Kazuma's heart skipped a beat,he felt immediate attraction for her.Her large lavendar eyes were mindwarping to him.He felt a blush creep up from his neck."I'm Hamamori,Kazuma!and I'm an otaku that likes pie!",the class bursted out laughing at the poor boy."Erm..." Kazuma choked.The girl in the back blused,she didn't laugh at all.The preteen felt happy about that.  
  
Kazuma was assigned next the the blonde boy,apparently his name was Uzumaki Naruto.He was a complete opposite of our main character,Naruto was very hyper and confident.Kazuma was calm and has low self-esteem."Thats Sakra-chan,my girlfriend doesn't like her at all!" Naruto smirked pointed at a pink-haired girl."You have a girlfriend?!" Kazuma whispered shocked,Naruto chuckled "Yeah the girl with glasses next to Hinata-chan!Her name's Trudeau,Jaycelynn..strange name if I say so" the confident blonde whispered back pointing at the girls in the back.Hinata..that's her name....Kazuma blushed,"Hinata-chan kinda cute..." the shy blonde whispered hoping that his new friend never heard him."Eh?You like Hinata?!She's real shy...I'm not sure why.." Naruto beamed.  
  
Later....  
Class was out,and Kazuma was walking with Naruto."You wanna get ramen later?" Naruto asked,"O-Okay!Th-that sounds good!" our hero smilied."That's the spirit!" his best friend replied.  
  
At the ramen shop  
Jaycelynn and three other people were already at the shop."Oi!Jaycelynn-chan!"Naruto shouted sittign next to her.Jaycelynn slurped up the rest of her ramen,and smiled."Naruto-chan!" the brunetee chimed."This is Kazuma-kun from class remeber?".Kazuma blushed,Jaycelynn was one of the girls laughing at him."The guy that likes pie right?Don't worry Hamamori-san!I like anime and pie!" Jaycelynn smilied."So you guys aren't with your boyfriends and girlfriend?".A blonde girl sighed "Ya..Shika-chan is being boring.." "Sasuke-kun is being emo..." a raven-haired girl said with no emotion in her voice at all.The boy with a hat started shouting "INO-CHAN DOESN'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME TODAY!BECAUSE SHE'S AFTER UCHIHA-SAN!"  
  
Jaycelynn smilied."The blonde is Amy,the hat is Syrus,and the raven-haired girl is Naomi!Amy and Sy are brother and sister,even if they don't look alike.." the girl said pushing up her glasses.A blue haired girl sat down away from everybody."Hey Hinata-chan!Come sit with us!" Syrus shouthed signaling her to move over.A bowl was sat in front of Kazuma and Naruto.The blondes chirped happily slurping their ramen.  
  
Hinata blushed nad sat beside Kazuma."He-hello..I'm Hyuga..Hi-Hinata..." the large eyed girl whispered.Kazuma blushed suddenly.  
  
She's sitting next to me!  
  
End of Chapter 1! (and the whole ass fic LOL)

**Author's Note:**

> once upon a time, i was eleven-twelve years old and in denial about liking girls because my community was super homophobic... and yet i'd still go into lesbian/bi girl rooms on habbo and try to write f/f stuff and fantasize about being with girls. when i wasn't pretending to be a cis dude online to get with girls because somehow i convinced myself it was okay if i was a boy........................ and i was also in denial about my gender shit u_u. i was in denial about being in love with hinata from naruto (and another girl char from yugioh...) and was like "oh i'll write something for... THE BOYS ON QUIZILLA!!!" and some really bad OC/canon stories that i abandoned immediately were born.
> 
> now im a useless bisexual nonbinary person that doesn't even get to writing the first chapter of most of their bad oc/canon fics LMAO


End file.
